Huntress
by Silverwolf22002
Summary: Drakenia is a special dragon. Not just the last Shifter alive, but the Dragon Empress. Or she was, before she threw herself into a volcano to destroy the ring of power and kill Sauron. After her sacrifice, she was not killed, but sent to an in-between place instead. Drakenia sturggles to survive the wasteland. Will she want to return to Middle Earth, even if her friends find her?


Hello guys!

As you can see, I have decided to completely separate my two ideas for Draken into sequel and book one. This is my sequel to Draken so, if you haven't read it, go read it!

If you are one of my long-time readers, you will see that I have removed chapters 9 and up from the original. Not to worry, those are going on here. I just wanted to separate the two stories into two separate books.

Now, *rubs hands together excitedly* why are you still here?! Go read! :)

~Silverwolf22002

(Drakenia POV)

Pain.

That was all I felt.

Pain and darkness.

I had a name. The realization hit me like a punch.

Yes...I had a name...I was here for a reason...I was not dead...I was...

...in a cave?

Why was I in a cave? And how did I get here?

I opened my eyes, and saw the world. The perfect world. And I remembered.

_"Tell Legolas," I paused, not sure what to say. "Tell him-"_

_"I'll tell him." Sam said with a knowing look in his eyes. _

_"And make sure he knows it had to be this way. And give him this." I said urgently, pointing to the pendant around my neck. I yanked the cord and tossed it to Sam. Then, I snatched Golum up and dove into the lava._

_Into the fire._

_Into the death._

_Into the beyond. _

_I fought through the pain of death. And through the pain of losing Legolas. For I had realized. I had found my Soulmate. And I had given him up. For the Greater good. _

_And then I closed my eyes for the last time. _

_And let death take me. _

I sucked in a breath. I was dead. I was gone.

I suppressed a sob and tilted my head forward, into my chest. My heart felt like it was tearing itself apart from the inside. A tear slipped down my cheek and fell to the floor, clinking as it did so.

I dragged myself to the front of the cave, wishing I could just be gone...disappeared from eternity...but I couldn't be.

My eyes squinted in the sunlight. And I saw my mother...my father...my only family.

"Mother?" I whispered, not wanting to believe it, just in case it was a dream.

"Yes, Little Fire?" She replied, the sun glinting off her scales as though they were diamonds.

"Littler Fire!" My father said softly. I looked to him, knowing it was too good to be true...but they looked so real.

I ran to them, spreading my wings and flying low over the grass. I was engulfed in a bundle of wings and tails and tears.

"Oh! I missed you so much! Both of you!" I cried into their shoulders.

"We missed you too. But darling, why are you here?" My mother asked.

"Reyla, we should-" My father started.

"No. I sacrificed myself. That is why I'm here. I died." I said softly.

"See Smaug? That is who I raised our daughter to become."

"We are so proud of you." My father agreed, his amber-yellow eyes shining with pride.

"Where am I?" I asked in wonder, looking around at the trees and grass surrounding us.

"Dovhahiim." My mother answered simply.

*Dragon City*

"The place Dragons go to after life, but before death...but I'm a Shifter...shouldn't I be with the humans and the Dragons?"

"**_No_**. You are to be with us." Smaug answered with finality. I closed my eyes, wishing I was back home. With my friends. With Legolas. With...well...my _life_.

(3rd POV)

It was days later that all the members of the Fellowship could speak to each other again.

They all felt it was their fault somehow. And they didn't know how to fix it. It was Sam that brought them all together again. The poor Hobbit. The poor darling. So sad at the loss of a loved one.

"We must organize a journey. We must go searching." He demanded strongly. Everyone looked at him confused.

"I can feel her. I _know _she is alive somewhere. She is not dead." He defended, slightly upset.

"Sam, let her go. We all miss her. But we need to _let her go_." Frodo said gently, seeming to think this was the cause of the problem.

"No! She's still alive! I can feel it! I know it! I would-" Sam was cut off by a tall Elf with blonde hair.

"Sam is right. I can feel it. I know it. She is still out there. And what would we be if we didn't go to save her?" Legolas whispered softly, his grief evident in his eyes.

Gandalf stood gently and made for the door. "Well then, I suppose we'd better get going."

Legolas smiled widely and followed suit, standing and walking slowly toward the door and then to the stables. Aragorn was the next one to follow, standing quickly and running after Legolas with more vigor than he had shown in the last month. The four Hobbits charged out the door as well, leaving only Gimli in the hall.

"I've been packed for days..." Gimli grumbled under his breath. For, you see, he had been planning on finding her all the while, whether the Elf prince went with him or not.


End file.
